


Normal

by jeaniusbell



Series: Lashton [6]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeaniusbell/pseuds/jeaniusbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was supposed to be normal, he was supposed to be a normal 23-year-old. He was supposed to fall in love then have a kid, or kids. He wasn't supposed to have a kid with his friend, and downstairs neighbour. He wasn't supposed to fall in love along the way. He wasn't normal anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal

**Author's Note:**

> So this is totally different for me, so I'm sorry for the lack of well, usualness from me.

> **As someone who was _definitely_ male, it was weird to think he was pregnant; _wasn’t it_? He was a male, he was _not_ supposed to be the one _getting pregnant_ ; he was supposed to be _getting a woman pregnant_. He also was not supposed to be getting pregnant from his younger ( _only by two years_ ) best friend, Luke. He was Ashton Irwin, nothing felt normal anymore. They definitely were not the most normal parents, anymore.**

* * *

 

 **I** t was some weird thing, something that just happened. It was not exactly a mistake, but it definitely was not meant to happen. It just, did. Luke was just a bit weird, awkward, and suddenly kissing Ashton like he did not care about the fact he could lose his breath. Ashton did not know why he felt okay with all, or even why he felt good. However, he definitely knew why he did not stop Luke.

And that is what happened, Luke was awkward, and Ashton agreed to it all.

* * *

 

 **I** t was not until the third month, that Ashton noticed why he felt weird. He was nauseous, not that he actually threw up, he just felt like he would. He did not think to go to a doctor until he thought his stomach felt a lot tighter than normal, and not that he was even working out, so it was definitely not normal.

And if going to the doctor, assuming that you were just being told “ _oh son, you’re just sick, it’ll go away in a week_ ” but go home with some stupid paper that told you that you were pregnant, and a picture to prove it.

When he got home, to his one-person apartment, he questioned his entire life in five minutes. One day, he felt like a normal 23-year-old, who did not finish university and worked some lame job. The next day he was a pregnant male with the fucking wish to cry his eyes out and maybe slap Luke.

“ _I need you to come here, ASAP_.” Ashton typed, sending Luke a quick text, even if it took five minutes to actually send it.

“ _Sure, just make it quick. I have a date in an hour_.” Luke replied, and Ashton hesitated on a response. Because he was going to ruin Luke’s night, or make it better, he did not know the outcome. He just knew he wanted to send a “ _Just forget about it, we can talk tomorrow or something_ ” but he did not, he just said, “ _Okay_.”

Luke was at Ashton’s door, only living one floor below Ashton, and Luke looked nice, but he noticed his shirt was half tucked in and half not.

“What’s with the shirt?” Ashton questioned, giggling as he untucked the tucked part of the shirt.

“The girl’s a bit…preppy so I debated on whether tucking in would be proper or not.” Luke shrugged. “Which is better?” Luke questioned.

“Both.” Ashton replied, “However, you should dress like you normally do. Unless you’re going somewhere fancy.” Ashton said.

“Nowhere fancy, so just dress like I normally do. Got it.” Luke said, drawing an air check mark. “So what’s up?” Luke said, sitting down on the couch, grabbing the bag of chips that was on the coffee table.

“So, Luke…” Ashton coughed lightly, “So like three months ago or something, we kind of…slept together.” Ashton said, leaving Luke with a confused expression as Ashton continued, “Anyway, um, so I’m _kind of_ pregnant, _wait_ , _no_ , I’m _definitely_ pregnant, and it’s definitely yours, and I just had to tell you, _so_ …” Ashton trailed off, waiting for some reaction from Luke, who just sat there, even more confused now.

Luke sat there, his foot tapping against the ground, as he nibbled on the same piece of chip from the beginning of their conversation. Luke’s eyebrows were furrowed, not really confused, but more in deep thought.

“ _Wow_ ,” Luke mumbled, still in deep thought, but trying to reply his best. “So…you’re pregnant… Like you’re having a baby… Like I’m going to be a father… _Holy fucking shit_.” Luke was mumbling into his hands as he tried rubbing his forehead at the same time.

“ _Yeah_ ,” Ashton said quietly, as he sat next to Luke, “I’m confused myself, _so_ …” Ashton sighed as he let Luke’s head rested on his lap, sending an awkward, yet somehow kind-hearted smile. “Just relax, if you fall asleep, I’ll wake you up soon.” Ashton giggled, making Luke smile.

 _He’s so happy, yet he knows how weird this is_. Luke was thinking about how Ashton was not thinking about how weird it was, but how Luke was still processing the information he just learned.

“You’re going to be a _wonderful_ parent,” Luke mumbled, closing his eyes, enjoying the warmth of Ashton’s thighs. “ _I just know it_.” Luke mumbled.

“ _Thanks_ ,” Ashton mumbled, fumbling with Luke’s hand – knowing he should not mess up Luke’s hair, especially right now. “You’ll be great too,” Ashton mumbled.

“No, you’ll be _the best_.” 

* * *

 

 **A** s the months progressed, the two grew closer, not exactly romantically, but parentally.

“So, when do we paint the room?” Luke questioned, as the two walked around the children’s store, looking around at the cute toys and clothes, wondering about how it was going to be after their baby was born.

“I think, we can do it in a month,” Ashton shrugged, “I think we should do a light blue, that way it’s not too bright, and that it’s still gender-friendly.” Ashton mumbled, staring at a cute dress for a three-month-old girl.

“Sounds good, we can ask someone to help, maybe your family, or mine, or both.” Luke said. “My mum said she wanted to come see us soon, which is slightly weird, because we don’t even live together or anything.”

Ashton stopped staring at the dress, turning towards Luke, furrowing his eyebrows.

“Are we _supposed_ to live together?” Ashton muttered, slightly confused.

“We’re having a kid, _I assume so_?” Luke mumbled, shrugging hesitantly.

“Luke, just because you got me pregnant doesn’t mean we have to live together. If we were actually together, then maybe, but we’re not, _so_.” Ashton grumbled, going back to staring at the clothes.

“ _I just mean_ …” Luke sighed, “I feel like it would be _safer_ if we were together, like _living together_.” Luke mumbled, his cheeks puffed, and tinted pink.

“Are you asking me to move in with you or asking if you can move in with me?” Ashton questioned, speaking slowly, and softly.

“Not exactly… But, _I just_ , I want to be able to go to your place and spend the night, just to make sure you’re fine, or you could come down to my place and spend the night. I just, I want to make sure you’re safe.” Luke mumbled.

“ _Aww_ , _you’re so sweet_.” Ashton cooed, giggling softly. “But save that for when I’m like eight months pregnant.” Luke nodded.

“Fine, as soon as eight months is here, we’ll just move stuff around so it’s ready for three people.” Luke said.

“ _Deal_."

* * *

 

 **A** s soon as the eighth month arrived, Luke brought some clothes, and an extra pillow from his apartment downstairs, while also bringing some baby stuff he bought a month back.

“Is this it?” Ashton teased, “Are you sure you just don’t want to move in?” Ashton questioned, seeing Luke struggle with a bag of clothes, the pillow, a bag of baby stuff.

“Yes, I’m sure,” Luke mumbled, “Like you said, normal people move in when they’re dating and having a kid, not when they’re not dating but having a kid.” Luke rolled his eyes, setting the bags on the floor, while flopping on the couch, hugging the pillow.

“Can I sit down, I’m a little sore.” Luke nodded, sitting up, allowing Ashton to sit down, slowly. “What are you doing?” Ashton questioned, seeing Luke’s head on his lap again, trying to relax next to the pregnant belly of his pregnant friend-should-be-boyfriend.

“It’s comforting, waiting for a kick, plus, your thighs are warm.” Luke said, closing his eyes, hoping to feel a kick, or maybe hear it.

“Okay,” Ashton said, nodding to himself, as he closed his eyes, in thought.

After a few minutes of silence, Ashton winced at the harsh kick, suddenly placing one of his hands over where the kick came from, waiting for another one. Almost ignoring the fact Luke’s hand was over his hand, waiting too. They both stared at the belly, hoping a second kick would happen, and it did.

A small, softer, kick happened, and they both cooed at the baby. Ashton giggled, while smiling fondly at his belly. Luke smiled while fondly staring at the father, the other father, of his child, his unborn child, his little miracle.

“You’re not very subtle when you stare, you know that _right_?” Ashton mumbled, looking down at Luke, who was still fondly staring at him. It felt like he was the most important thing in the world.

“ _Sorry_ ,” Luke blushed, “It’s just… It’s _a_ baby, it’s _my_ baby, and _you’re carrying it,_ and it’s a **miracle**.” Luke mumbled, rubbing Ashton’s belly, feeling another kick. “ _Do you like daddy, huh, do you_. Daddy can sing too, if you want.” Luke talked to his child, having somewhat a one-sided conversation. As he rhetorically asked, he felt a kick, yet another one, almost as if it were answering to his question.

“Looks like baby wants a song, _daddy_.” Luke smiled at Ashton, as Ashton spoke, trying to think of a song.

“Daddy doesn’t know what to sing… _But_ …” Luke mumbled, “ _I can’t wait to meet you, I think you can’t wait too_ ,” Ashton giggled as Luke sang random words he thought of, “ _Your other dad’s happy too, because we’re all excited to meet you_ ,” Luke sang, almost quietly, as his face was a few inches away from Ashton’s belly. “ _You’ll be very cute, at first, a little mute_ ,” Ashton gigged more, more from the tingles Luke’s voice gave him – since he was so close to him. “ _You’ll have pretty eyes, like both of us guys_ ,” Luke chuckled at his wording, “ _You’ll have to learn from my mum, because I’m a little dumb_ ,” Luke smiled as Ashton giggled more. “ _You’ll have your dad’s giggle, and maybe your butt will jiggle like his_ ,” That one earned a smack. “ _Hopefully you can take a joke, from a bloke_ ,” Ashton hit Luke again. “ _Also, your dad should love you more than me, don’t take that for granted, little bee_.” Luke smiled, softly. “ _I’m going to stop now, I love you forever, from now_.” Luke kissed Ashton’s belly softly, lingering as he smiled too.

“You’re _cute_ ,” Ashton noted, “You’ll be great.” Ashton added. “ _I just know it_.”

“ _I hope so_." 

* * *

 

 **T** he day Luke dreaded, the day Ashton gave birth. He dreaded it because everything was becoming real, Ashton wasn’t going to be pregnant anymore. He was going to be a father, a real one. He was going to help Ashton with as much as he can, in whatever way he could.

He dreaded it most, because it was midnight when Ashton woke him up, panting, and crying, and nearly screaming at him.

“I need you, _ah_ -,” Ashton paused, “to take me to the hospital, now.” Luke nodded, rushing around, trying to at least get shoes on, almost forgetting he was in boxers, before throwing on random pants. “Those are mine, Luke.” Ashton grumbled, breathing deeply. Luke looked down, noticing they were maternity pants, aka, sweatpants that were two almost double Ashton’s normal pant size. Luke shrugged.

“Do you want to get there or not?” Luke questioned, putting on flip-flops, not caring about anything else but Ashton and his baby.

“ _Fine_.”

As they drove, almost at an abnormally speed while also simultaneously being safe.

“Just breathe,” Luke said, occasionally rubbing Ashton’s hand, while trying to make sure he was being safe. “I’ll talk to you, okay, _just_ , _breathe_ , and listen to me, _ignore the pain_ , listen to me,” Luke said.

“You make me sound like I’m having a-,” Ashton paused, screaming, not too loud, but definitely not quietly, “panic attack,” Ashton finished.

“Hey, Ash,” Luke said, “I just…I want to tell you something.” Luke mumbled, Ashton nodded, while trying to breath and not scream. “I like you, a lot, and maybe, we can try to date, and maybe move in, maybe get married, maybe have more kids – if you want, I mean, we can adopt too…” Luke said, before turning into the hospital parking lot – heading towards the emergency doors.

“I like you too,” Ashton mumbled, closing his eyes, trying to be calm, “And we can try, but wait until after I give birth to this kid before talking about more.” Ashton said, smiling weakly, before letting out another scream.

“Okay, we’re here,” Luke mumbled, quickly taking his seatbelt off, grabbing the ready bag, while trying to get Ashton out of the vehicle. “Okay, so I’ll help you, and hope to god they have a wheelchair or something.” Luke mumbled, wrapping Ashton’s right arm around his shoulder.

“Doctor, please, or nurse, just someone,” Luke shouted, as soon as he walked through the doors, while also checking up on Ashton, “my, uh, boyfriend’s going into labour,” Luke hesitated, smiling softly at a nurse who ran towards him.

“Ah, Mr. Irwin, it’s time, I see,” the nurse said. It was the same nurse they would see in the hospital halls, when they would get check-ups.

“Yes, now, please, I don’t want to be in pain anymore.” Ashton mumbled. The nurse nodded, helping Ashton into a wheelchair.

* * *

 

 **N** early thirteen hours later, the two men – ahem, boys – sat on a hospital bed, holding two babies. It felt weird, thinking that for eight and half months Ashton carried two babies. The doctor explained that happened sometimes, that one baby would block the second from being seen.

“She’s pretty,” Luke mumbled, staring at their daughter, “But he’s handsome,” Luke said, looking at their son. Their daughter was the oldest, being only ten minutes older.

“I think she’ll have your hair,” Ashton mumbled, staring at the, currently, thin amount of blonde hair, close to Luke’s shade, “And maybe your skin, she’s a little pale.” Ashton teased.

“Oh yeah, well, he’ll have my hair too, because it’s the same shade,” Luke said, “But I think he’ll have deep dimples like you,” Luke said, softly poking his son’s cheek. “See.” Luke mumbled as a little, almost deep, hole appeared after he poked his son’s cheek.

“Oh yeah, you’ll be a handsome boy,” Ashton muttered, “You’ll be perfect, we’ll make sure you know how to treat people,” Ashton said, “Maybe daddy can give you fashion advice, but that means lots of black,” Ashton teased.

“Oh yeah, well maybe your other dad will teach you how to suit bandanas, and how to rock the rock symbol,” Luke teased.

“Oh yeah, well maybe Uncle Michael will teach you how to be bald by twenty,” Ashton joked. Even though Michael was not actually bald, he could have been.

“Oh yeah, well maybe Uncle Calum will teach you how to play football while also simultaneously sucking at it,” Luke joked.

“Oh yeah, well maybe Grandma Liz will teach you how to take pictures.” Ashton said.

“Oh yeah, well maybe Grandma Ann will teach you how to cook amazing spaghetti.” Luke said.

“Oh yeah, well maybe you’ll find someone special as your daddy is to me.” Ashton mumbled, staring up at Luke, who smiled in return.

“I hope so.” Luke mumbled, smiling, before kissing Ashton’s cheek.

“ _Definitely_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Despite this being the first time I wrote mpreg (other than brief mentions of it - even though this is barely mentioned more than when I briefly stated Ashton was pregnant in my other one shot) it was a nice experience, writing this. I really liked the fluff going on in this. This is literally everything I imagined what would happen if Ashton could get pregnant (because for some reason i always think he'd be the one to, oops). Anyway, I might do a second part, like when the twins are older, but it would probably be shorter, or boring, so... I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
